sakura's diary
by sasuke92
Summary: hehe well i just got done with this and prepare for more! i just want to say please review and make me your staff member that is all. naruto kicks a !


Author: sasuke92

Notes: uhhh this is another page from sakura's diary. And it is a weird thing. Also me, the author has been going into her room and getting this stuff lol don't let her know though. She will fucking kill me. Hah I almost wrote kiss me hah wouldn't that be a laugh?

Dear diary,

The new schoolboy is so hot and I really like him. Today I looked at him and he said hi to me! Oh ya naruto my best friend introduced us today and I blushed like crazy. Sasuke must be used to this kind of thing because he laughed at me and walked off. I think that naruto should go out with piñata and they are a cute couple. shaaa man sasuke is a wierd boy i asked him if i could meet his parents and he started to cry and i felt sorry to say that because i don't want to make him cry like that ever agian. Wow i am getting a call from naruto so i guess that i will answer and see what he has to say. He is pretty cute for a annoying little punk.

A few hours later.

Wow i never knew sasuke's brother had killed his parents and sasuke was a emo boy. Well i really want to help him and i like him so i am going to ask him if i can help him in any way i can. Also i don't know why i put this stuff on my diary and i hope nobody reads this stuff. My dad is going to invite sasuke to live with us because our new house is big enough for ten people to live with. Tonight we are having soup and tea. And i really want him to live with us because he might feel like he has a family now and i really want him to feel like he actually has friends besides naruto. Tomorrow i will see if he wants to live with me. Also i will ask naruto since we only have a family of three. Until tomorrow, i will go to sleep.

Page 3

sakura

Dear diary,

Yes sasuke and naruto said yes and we will all meet at the front of the school after school and then i will show them the way to my house! As planed i will make dinner for them, naruto likes ramen and sasuke eats tomato's and rice cakes. Well i am feeling very exited to see if we pass the exam to go into the ninja academy! Also i really want to meet our sensei. I hope he is kick ass like assume or mabe even like kakashi. i heard that he has a kekkei genkai like neji, hinata, and sasuke. Well i better start dinner because i don't want to see sasuke mad for the first time tomorrow.

Page 3

Sakura

Dear diary,

Sasuke is very quiet all the time, and naruto mostly spends his days in his room, which is next to mine. I wish sasuke would talk to me more so I could learn more about him and I talked to naruto and I learned that he had a nine tailed fox spirit sealed in to him. As he started to cry I told him that I cared very much about him and that I would always be there for him if he needs me. Oh ya, our sensei is named kakashi hatake. He is a very lazy person and all we learned about him is that he has a sharingan and his name and his age. Also he is a jonin and has been a anbu black op. our first thing we had to do is get a bell from him and he only had two of them. And naruto got caught eating so he got tied up to a pole and we gave him some of our lunch and kakashi appeared and said that we passed his test and that all others failed the test. The best thing is that we are going to the village hidden in the mist to help the bridge builder finish his bridge. Well that is all I have done today and I need to get a good nights sleep so I can complete the mission and get some yin. I need some yin so I can get some new stuff for the house. And I have to say that the two boys get along very well. I finally found out sasuke's b-day. Well I need to go and get my stuff ready for the mission in a few hours so I can be ready to go so I need to go for today bye.

Page 4

Sakura

The next day she was going to talk to sasuke and naruto. The day she was going to talk to naruto, she saw him walking out of an apartment complex. As she asked him what he was doing he said that he was moving out of her house. She was shocked to hear that and she was on the verge of crying her heart out because naruto was her only friend when she was a new student at the ninja academy for the leaf village. The following morning she looked at sasuke and asked him if he wanted to join her for lunch but he said no. As she looked for naruto she asked the hotel manager for naruto uzumaki's room number. Then as he said the room was on the third floor and down the hallway last door to the left. She thanked him and took off running for him. As I left her when she left naruto's house and went back to her house, I followed sasuke to the medical room so he could rest or talk to lee I don't know which he did but as two special jonin came in they mentioned some two people by the name of itachi and kisame. As sasuke cursed to him self he got out of bed and took of sprinting to go to naruto's house. Then as I followed him I saw a glimpse of the two-akaski ninja. As sasuke hit the wall I jumped into action and used my new move that yondame taught me. I used the rasengan and the sharingan and copied the move that itachi used to kill my best friend. He used the kunini bomb and lots of other weapons that I could not see. As I hit him I also put loads of paper bombs under the battlefield and then it all blew up. Then all that happened after the smoke cleared the whole village was there and itachi and kisame fled for their lives.

Well that was a hard couple of days of fight and loads of adventures now I need to go to the accursed forest for some privet training (helping master jariyia with his research) I g2g so bye now and remember to review thanks oh shit im already late see ya later!


End file.
